CHAPTER 1
January, 20, 2013 It was a long school year Nothing has happened The teachers are boring The whole school is boring Victor's life was a below average life He always dreamed of aliens to come down to his school Picking him up as if he were some super hero needed in an emergency Nothing happened.... "Nothing Will Ever Happen" ~Said Victor "Nothing, Nothing At All... On his way home, he doubted anything interesting would happen to his life Suddenly, a dark flash came running through the skies He hurried home Only to see no one at home "That's weird, their always home to greet me..." ~Said Victor He rushed to his neighbors' houses, not a single sign of activity "ANYONE HERE!??!" ~He Shouted Suddenly, a red burst of light was shining at the end of the pit "That's close!" He Gasped He ran and ran... "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAAAA-" ~He fell~ GODAMNIT He found the area of which the light was shining But suddenly it stopped shining the ominous light And he saw what it really was A pod With the mark: X Suddenly memories flooded his head, as if it were not his own. He actually remembered these memories, as he was day dreaming all the time in the past He remembered, sneaking into someone's house And killing 1 male, and 3 females. "They we're villians weren't they?" -Questioned Victor There was someone there, one young boy, whose hands were emulating extreme heat and flames. "Weird, im actually taller, and he- looks familiar..." "Like a younger version of ####" ~Wondered Victor The memories suddenly stopped flowing... A sudden burst of energy started to flow within him "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH" ~Victor cried in pain The land started being covered in glazing big glaciers, big waves of ice scattering all over the city He froze And a dark spirit emerged from his body Covering him, as if it were his own spirit "AHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA" ~He laughed "WH3R# R Y&&U!?!? ^$WA@#(!*@(**(" Suddenly he was knocked out He woke up in what looked to be a hospital All he felt was pain and his body was aching He saw people, keeping a safe distanced As if he was treated as a test subject Once more a dark spirit emerged And he was sent back to the cold, knocked out, cold... He woke up in the same place, except- "Hey, hey!" ~Someone Shouted "What, Where, wha-" "WAIT" "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" ~Shouted Victor In Fear "Ayo ayo, calm down compadre" ~Someone said "Its all good, we contained your -Ability- to it's core" "The name's Ro" ~Ro introduced "Ro, ummm" "PLEASE, explain..." ~Victor begged "Okay, you see we are people with special abilities, by we, i mean you as well" "We are actually a different species from humans" "But we co-exist with them, not knowing the origin" "We found you when we saw the bright red flash, and the dark zooming across the skies" "There was actually someone important we we're looking for, well not exactly important to us but, important" "Instead we found you" ~Ro explained "Oh... no big deal" ~Victor exclaimed He fainted the second of his last word "Godamnit" ~Kirby Complained "HEY HEY HEY, WHAT'S WRONG WITCHU!?!?" ~Kirby Shouted In Victor's Face "THIS IS THE 4th TIME YOU'VE FAINTED" "Wha-" "4?" ~Victor Questioned "umm" "2 That were neccessary" ~Kirby Explained Victor - What were the other 2 for? Kirby - Unleashing my anger... Victor - On who? Kirby - Some stupid whiny kid... Victor - And who is that stupid whiny kid? Kirby - I don't know... Victor - So what was the other 2 knockouts for? Kirby - I don't know... Victor - ... Victor in his head - Stupid piece of useless- Victor - About this power? What can i- no, we do? Kirby - Well, we can do some pretty cool shiz Victor - i see... Victor - do you know how, or why we have this? Victor - I actually wanna know how- WAIT, THE POD, I GOT MY ABILITY FROM THE POD DIDN'T I!? Victor, THAT'S WHY ALL OF YOU WANTED TO GET THERE BECAU- Kirby - ENOUGH! Kirby - You, did NOT, get your powers from the pod.... Kirby - And no one would want to get near that pod, no one except him- Victor - What? Victor - Who's him? Kirby - I have to get to practice, you have to stay here and rest Victor - All.... Right.... January, 22, 2013 Victor woke up, in a what seemed to be a room made of complete ice Victor - Hmm... where the hel- He took a look outside And came out to see a flares flying everywhere, electricity crossing bodies, boulders being hurled all over the place Victor - WHAT THE FU- He was then struck by one of the boulders as he was finishing his sentence Unknown - Come on darky boy Unknown - Show us some "spirit", if you know what i mean Unknown - aha-AHAHA-AAAAAHAAAAAAA!!! Boom Thunder then struck the Earth-Bender Kirby - shut your trap you little "Dirt-Bag" Kirby - aha-AHAAAAAAAAA, Who's laughing now? Kirby - Get it? cuz your ability is TerraShatter? Eh? Earth Eh? beca- Kirby was shot far by what looked like a strong hose spray Unknown - Don't get distracted during combat practice Kirby came zooming as fast as lightning Kirby - DAMNIT SHAWN Kirby - I WAS BEING COOL IN FRONT OF MR. SLEEPY Shawn - tsk A tsunami then covered the skies Kirby - HOW DO YOU EVE- Water started flooding the area Victor - AAAAAAAAAA!! Victor - HELP Victor - I'M SURROUNDED BY MANIACS!! Unknown - Don't be such a baby, umm... What's your name? Victor - Inhale Exhale VICTOR!!! Unknown - Hey victor, the name's Riku Victor - RIKU Victor - HELP ME DAMNIT Riku - Such an introduction victor.... He sent victor a float by a small sphere-like rock Victor - Thank you! Riku - Why won't you use your ability? Hung around with humans too much? Riku - Too used to their limitations? Riku - Damn, is shawn still pouring even more tsunami's? Riku - I feel like the water level is rising... Riku - Oh.... Riku - Shit.... Kirby - HOOOLYYYYYY!!!!! Unknown - Pls no ;-; Victor was frozen in fear Shawn - AHAHAHAHAHA, ALWAYS BE SHARP IN PRACTICE, YOU ALL HAVE LITTLE EXPERIENCE!!! Shawn then forwards the humungous oceanic amount of water at a very high speed Victor feels a sudden burst of energy within him And remembers something from the past, or so he thinks... He pictures himself in a dark area, with no chance of clear vision But somehow feels the presence of one other Unknown - Remember, your mission, if any obstacle were to block your way what do you do? Victor - Push through with even greater means of a counter Unknown - If someone dares to defy your meaning? Victor - Push through their skull Unknown - If your FAMILY dare to defy your meaning? Victor - Push through their hearts Unknown - If in any circumstance I were to defy your meaning? Victor - Kill, every single one of you Unknown - If a situation your in seems impossible for you to change the tides of battle? Unknown - The action you think of doing to anyone or anything other than you is? Victor - ..... Victor - Complete And Utter O-B-L-I-T-E-R-A-T-I-O-N!!! Victor then comes back to reality And felt brave enough that his fear was completely wiped out Too brave in-fact... Victor then completely froze the large zooming body of water And he took a small blunt exhale As if he were a badass Victor - What do you have for me next? Shawn - tsk Suddenly the skies subdued into complete darkness Unknown - I hate the freaking dark Riku - Wait a minute... Kirby - Isn't this? Shawn - Oh no it's- Ro - X! A missile-like UFO was headed towards their location It seemed to be coming down at a speed of mach 9 Before anyone could get away from where the missile was headed There was an explosion the size of a whole country The flames lasted for a good 30 seconds Until ice spread-ed throughout the land Victor Let out a small blunt exhale And everyone he was with in training seemed to have vanished He saw a figure with shiny glazing black colored armor With red neon strikes around his armor that served as a perfect aesthetic And on his face a symbol : X Suddenly a great amount of fear started surging into Victor His heart was pounding 5 times more than regularly Victor then thought of him as a god-like figure Even if it was his first encounter with the entity Too scared to think he began running TOWARDS the armored figure Before he could land a hit, a second armored figure appeared to land a hit on HIM But the other one seemed to look exactly the same as the first Victor was knocked back by the punch The hostile figure suddenly appeared in front of him It landed 2 quick jabs on victor, followed by an overhead kick Victor fell down, and was knocked out He woke up in the place where the other 5 stayed He was relief that it was a dream But the other's were looking at him in utter dissapointment Dissapointment to themselves They were supposed to protect victor But in the first 3rd day of supposed protection Victor... lost a limb Victor - ... Victor - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH Victor let out a scream of pain and agony He felt all the pain rush towards his empty joint as soon as he gained consciousness But in his right arm he felt something on his palm Something very heavy It was a long blade, that's style matched that of a rapier Pretty convenient victor thought, rapiers were his favorite type of weapon But so much goes for the pain he's in Ro - Don't try to move! Ro - After that stunt you pulled off to desperatley survive X... Ro - You'll need alot of recovery, and if we haven't mentioned yet, Ro - X is the most dangerous "Divine" that ever existed Ro - You're lucky those fakes were not him Ro - Infact you would have been dead- no WE would have been dead if it were the real X Victor - K-k-AAAAAAAAAAA He let out another scream of agony To kill the pain he completely glazed his joint with ice Shawn - OH GOD! Shawn - DOESN'T THAT HURT EVEN MORE Shawn - Oh wait, cold doesn't affect you doesn't it? Shawn - No shit stupid ass mf Victor let out a sigh Victor - Stunt you say? Victor - Then... it wasn't a dream Ro - Mhm... Ro - The most likely explanation is that its a side-effect of the "Sacrificed Power" Victor took a good look at the blade he was holding Victor - Hmm, what's this? Ro - That, and your missing limb is the aftermath of your "Sacrificed Power" Ro - I'ts in the name, in fear you desperatley tried to survive against X Ro - And you didn't seem to have alot of "Ability Training" so to summon your weapon Ro - You had to sacrifice a limb Ro - And believe me your lucky you don't remember, or felt anything as of that moment Ro - Your blood was spilling so much i thought you wouldn't be able to move 10 seconds after the power transfer Ro - Your a gifted one i tell you that Ro - Mind telling us how you got to earth? Ro - Oh wait you don't know anything... Ro - We'll find out your mystery another time Ro - Get some rest! Victor - This Victor - It's all happening so fast Victor - I question if this is a dream or not... Victor - One day im walking home from school... Victor - The next thing i'm always on top of a hospital bed... Meanwhile in the scanning room ~ Kirby - Damn, that new dude is a badass Shawn - Not that impressive, it's just self explanitory Shawn - There's only 1 type of particular "Species" that can handle dark power Unknown - Who said that was "Handling"? Unknown - We all saw him suffering as he was summoning the dark... Riku - That's true actually... Riku - He's always been suffering Kirby - WAIT! Kirby - Don't regular people that aren't part of that race, die from the dark power right away? Unknown - Whoa... Shawn - Your absolutely righ- Shawn - Doesn't that mean? Riku - No way... All - HE'S!- Ro - LISTEN UP EVERYONE! Ro - We have to prepare for the next time he attacks! Ro - X will NOT give us the mercy of making clones do the work for him! Ro - The next he attacks might be a full scale devastation Ro - Also, we have to fill victor in on what happened during his transfer Ro - We have done a poorly job in protecting him Ro - We should atleast give him more knowledge on everything we know Ro - He deserves the info, afterall... he's one of us! The 4 other's gestures were indicating that ro was wrong about victor being one of them Ro - Now about combat, none of you are even 0.01% of X's skill Ro - Yet again i said skill and not power Ro - Cuz none of you will ever dare challenge him in the means of power... Ro - I suggest 3-4 more centuries of training! All - YES SIR! Victor standing there right infront of them, showing a weary emotion Victor - 4 CENTURIES! Victor - I CAN'T EVEN FULLY LIVE ONE! Victor - How about this... Victor- We turn my ass back to a human- Victor - We pretend that none of this has ever happened- Victor - And we're all gonna be cools! Ro - Victor... Ro - We are all part of a prophecy... Ro - That we would find the creator... Ro - Restore balance to the universe... Ro - And eliminate X Victor - How is he a threat? Victor - Other than the fact that he attacked ONLY YOU GUYS Victor - My normal life never even HEARD OF HIM Victor - My normal life, without him... Victor - IS THE BETTER! Victor - All of this is probs some simulator my teacher put on my head for sleeping in class Victor - How is ALL of this even possible? Victor - HUH!? Victor - I don't need no superhero type comic peice of CRAP Victor - Prophecy this... Victor - Prophecy that... Victor - There is no logical explanation behind all of this voodoo magic or whatever and this stupid fairytale... Victor - IM HEADING HOME All - WAIT! Victor shows a middle finger Ro - Don't worry... Ro - He'll come back Ro - A warrior never turns his back on his legacy Shawn - He's too stupid to figure that out, sooo.... no hope... LOL Victor then uses his ice to launch him in the air, creating ice pillars throughout the area While leaving his rapier behind Victor - No left arm huh? Victor - Is this a dream? Victor - Or am i gonna tell mah that i got into a school fight? Victor - Yet again how am i alive? Victor - Damn im craving for some special home made curry! Victor - I miss my family! Victor - Time to go see them!